The present disclosure relates to a broadhead with retracted blades that pivot outwardly into an expanded position upon target contact and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an arrow broadhead having a cutting blade housing body with an elongated groove extending along a portion of a length of the housing body. The groove is used to receive a pair of cutting blades. The cutting blades are received in opposite sides of the groove when the broadhead is in a retracted position during arrow flight. Upon target contact, the blades may pivot outwardly from the sides of the groove into an expanded position for maximum cutting and target penetration.